


Fun times with maths

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith is struggling to study for an important test the next day and his boyfriend Ross has the perfect idea about how to help him.</p><p>Based on the prompt: "Your OTP is studying together and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing"<br/>Originally posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times with maths

Ross tapped his pencil against his desk as he worked on his statistics homework. He had an exam tomorrow in the subject so he was trying to cram in as much study as possible. However studying was becoming harder and harder due to his boyfriend, who was lying on his bed and groaning every five seconds. Ross sighed, putting down his pencil and span around in his chair to face his boyfriend. 

“What is it now Smith?”

Smith pushed himself up so he was now sitting on Ross’ bed and in the process knocked his statistic book/work off of the bed.

“I’m bored Ross. When you asked me to come over tonight I thought we would be like making out and stuff not…. work.”

“I clearly remember saying ‘Hey Smith, do you want to come over to mine tonight so we can study for our big statistics’ it’s not my fault if you zoned out halfway through.”

Smith groaned and dramatically fell backwards so he was once again lying on Ross’ bed.

“I couldn’t help it man! I got distracted by those beautiful blue eyes of yours. They are just so goddamn pretty, I just can’t help but get lost in them.”

Ross blushed and let out a cough as he noticed the shit eating grin on Smith’s face. He always knew exactly how to make Ross blush. While Ross was trying to get rid of his blush and regain himself, Smith sat back up and ran his hands through his hair.

“It’s just…. I can’t understand any of this shit man! Plus it’s just so hard to focus when you keep fucking up like I do.”

Ross could really hear the distress in his boyfriend's voice and it really upset him. Smith was the kind of person who had trouble focusing on stuff he just had no interest in. But their test tomorrow was an important part of their overall grade in the class, and since it was their final year every test mattered. Ross just had to figure out a way to help Smith, he couldn’t bare to see the disappointed look on Smith's face if he failed. He just had to figure out a way to make studying more fun. Maybe he could combine studying with something Smith really loved. But what? Nothing would motivate him. But maybe…. Oh, now Ross had a very good idea.

“Hey Smith. I’ve got an idea about how to help you study.” 

Smith raised an eyebrow at Ross before answering.

“Okay… I’m listening.”

“How about I quiz you. And for every correct answer you give i’ll….. i’ll take an item of clothing off.”

Ross winked at Smith in order to seal the deal. Smith’s face turned bright red but he had a huge grin on his face. Ross smiled back.

“I’m gonna take this as a yes?”

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“Right let's get started.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so maybe Ross didn’t think this whole ‘stripping for corrected answers’ thing through. It’s not that it wasn’t working, it was actually quite the opposite. It had worked too well and Ross was currently taking off his left sock, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. Ross was getting a bit nervous, he and Smith had been dating for close to six months now but they still hadn’t done anything sexual yet, they hadn’t even seen each other naked it. Ross was just too nervous to do anything, he just didn’t quite feel ready yet and he didn’t want Smith to see him naked because of this. 

“So uh well done Smith. I’m actually quite impressed. I think you are ready for the test now!”

“Oh come on man. We can’t quit now!”

Smith gave Ross a sly grin and Ross knew he just couldn’t get out of this one. 

“Fine. One more question and that’s it!”

Smith smiled at his success and got his pen and paper ready for the final question. Ross handed Smith a sheet of paper with some facts and numbers about I.V.F and pregnant women.

“Right, using the information that I have just given you, calculate the probability that a randomly selected women is not pregnant with twins, did use I.V.F and isn’t over 30 years old.”

Ross nervously shook his leg while Smith wrote down his answer. A small part of him wanted Smith to get the answer wrong and that killed him. He was insanely proud of his boyfriend so far tonight and if he got this one right he was more than likely to pass the test. But there was the part about Ross having to take his underwear off. God he was being ridiculous. He was 18 for christs sake. He shouldn’t be so worried about getting naked in front of his boyfriend. The guy he was in love with. Smith shook Ross out of his thoughts but shaking a piece of paper in Ross’ face.

“Hey twat! Heeellllooooo. I’m done.”

Ross snapped out of it and grabbed Smith’s paper and began to mark it. God damn it he got it right. That smart bastard.

“I got it right didn't’ I?? It was so 0.332 wasn’t it?!?”

Smith was bouncing up and down on Ross’ bed in excitement with a smile that made his whole face glow. God damn he was beautiful. Ross was so screwed.

“Yeah you got it right. I’m so proud of you hot stuff. Welp I guess it’s time for your reward.”

Ross tried to sound as confident as possible and judging by the way Smith stood up as Ross did, he was pulling it off. Ross took a shaky breath in and slowly reached a hard down towards the band of his boxer brief. His hand stayed there for a few seconds, his nerves getting the best of him. Just as he was about to pull them down, Smith reached out a hand to stop him.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Ross looked up to his boyfriend's eyes and saw how sincere he was being.

“But we had a deal and I can’t just not go through with it.”

Ross was looking down at his feet in shame. God he felt so pathetic right now. In and effort to comfort him, Smith reached out and grabbed both of Ross’ hands and intertwined them with his. 

“Well the whole idea of this thing was that I get rewarded for getting an answer correct right?”

Ross nodded.

“So what if I wanted a different reward for getting this last question right?” 

“....Go on….”

Smith started to walk backwards, pulling Ross with him until his legs his the end of Ross’ bed and they both fell backwards onto the soft mattress. Both of the boys giggled as Ross moved so he and Smith were both laying on their sides facing each other.

“For my reward I would like a kiss from the most beautiful man in the world.”

“Well okay then. But I think it’s gonna be a little weird watching you kiss yourself mate.”

Smith laughed at Ross’ response and leaned into kiss him. The kiss was loving and slow and exactly what Ross needed in order to calm his nerves. They pulled apart and Smith leaned his head on Ross’ naked chest.

“I love you Ross.” 

Ross wrapped his arms around Smith’s waist and hugged him close. Ross knew what that ‘I love you’ meant. It meant Smith was okay with waiting for Ross to become comfortable, that he loved Ross for who he was and nothing else. Ross placed a kiss in Smith’s messy auburn hair.

“I love you Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yet another one of my Smornby one shots. Also I take requests on tumblr if you guys want me to write anything for you :) My tumblr is letgoofmygreggo


End file.
